Let's take a walk
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: Let's take a walk with some next gen kids' lives! This will be a series of drabbles from the perspective of the kids we all kinda know and definitely love (there will be some OCs as well). If you like one of the drabbles a lot and want me to continue the story, leave me a review saying so and I will try to write that for YOU.
1. Quiet Hugo

Hugo Weasley had a loud family. He was one of the few quiet ones. He was always there but he rarely interjected. If he did, not many people would hear him.

He was currently sitting in one of the magically expanded bedrooms in the Burrow with many of his cousins and their family friends. One of those family friends was Joey Lee. Joey was Fred's best friend and partner in crime. Hugo was instantly weary of him. Everyone else seemed to adore Joey. Hugo figured it was because Joey's volume level fit in more with the clan of Weasley's than his own.

Like Fred, Joey was able to command a room's attention. Especially now as they told spooky stories to the room.

"And so it's told Albus Dumbledore's still can be heard stomping around the Hog's Head." Fred finished. Some of the younger kids were scared, the older ones started to laugh hysterically. Lucy started to cry and James was coughing from laughing so hard.

"And legend has it Remus Lupin is planting flowers around the whomping willow." Hugo murmerd the joke quietly to himself.

"What was that, baby's breath?" Joey said over the commotion, looking right into Hugo's hazel eyes. Baby's breath. What a stupid nickname. Speaking softly did not equate to being as fragile as everyone's makes him out to be.

But Hugo couldn't help but notice that Joey seemed to be the only one who noticed him in a garden of sunflowers and snapdragons and marigolds where he was merely a gypsophila.


	2. A Little Girl

For the past few hours, everything had been so loud. Victoire screaming, the doctor urging, and the baby's cries. Now the baby was swaddled and in his arms- it was just him, his wife, and his newborn baby girl. It was quiet and peaceful. However, with his extended family on the way, he knew that the tranquility wouldn't last long. The knock on the hospital door gave warning before the swarm.

Harry and Ginny were first. Harry was already welling up with tears and Ginny went to hug Victoire. Albus, James, and Hugo were next. Teddy handed the newborn baby to his godfather and his heart ached in the best ways. He hugged each of the boys. And then in a rush as usual, Lily exploded into the room with balloons and and abnormally large teddy bear. She looked right through him to where Harry was now saw with Ginny, holding the baby. She burst into tears.

"Oh, Ted, she's perfect!" Lily whispered in awe of the small, beautiful, pink creature with wisps of blond hair. Teddy and Lily embraced. Teddy and Lily had always had a special bond. Sure, James and Albus were her brothers but Teddy was the one she turned to when she was upset over a boy. Merlin knows if she had turned to James or Al, they would have just made the situation worse by hexing the poor lad.

When James was born, Teddy had been young and scared of the baby who, in his mind, was taking his parents away from him. When Albus came along, Teddy was a little bit older but wasn't all that concerned with babies. He much preferred learning all about potions and getting into mischief. And yet when Lily was born a year later, Teddy became obsessed. He was the first one there when she cried, he'd hold her when she drank her bottles. Harry and Ginny had had to pry him away from the toddler when he left for Hogwarts, promising to send photos when she takes her first steps or has her first magical accident.

Both Lily and Teddy were flooded with emotion as they embraced and looked over at his child. With all those memories rushing to him, he took one last look at Victoire for approval. She nodded with a smile, albeit a tired one, knowing how important this was to her husband.

"Lily, I'm glad you think that because her name is Andromeda Lily Lupin." Teddy beamed with pride, at his little sister and then over to his godfather who was now actually crying, his smile as big as his hair.


End file.
